Cyborg Trouble
by SpookyZalost
Summary: gas is now 16, her father is missing, dib is in a mental home, and zim is dead, now she is forced to live on her own, but a new guy shows up and he's a cyborg, is he more trouble than he's worth? read, rate & reply and maybe I will add more! gaz & oc


**Cyborgs are trouble**

**Prologue**

The year is 2050 gaz is 16, Zim landed on the planet in 2045 then was proclaimed a defect again by the tallest in 2047 much to his dismay.

dib was put in permanent incarceration in the crazy house Mental facility shortly after discovering zim's corpse which sent him on a homicidal rage seeking the murder, and in 2049 prof membrane dissappears entirely.

gaz is left alone for the next year with nobody caring if she is alive or dead she is forced to work to survive and barely gets by, when she isn't working she is either at school or enjoying some of her off time.

It has been this way since she was forced to live alone, and the only thing she enjoys during her off time is the company of her game slave and vampire piggy slayer 3D II.

with games and the like being out of budget she has been forced to forgoe her beloved bloaties and can't purchase any new gameslaves or new games.

Now that the backstory is covered... lets begin!

gas wakes up misierable again on this horrible morning of mornings where she has to go to hi skool and is forced to listen to her teachers booring lecture, only to spend her time hating the world for what it had done to her, it took her father, it forced her brother over the edge, and if made her alone.

She was glad however that her father's account paid for the house and basic amenaties however she had to think about living and had no choice but to work that crappy job at the Crazy Taco Shack.

She hated the world and it hated her, this was the way her life was now in her opinion and while it wasn't the worst thing that could happen remembering the shadow hog incident... it sucked and she wished she could change it.

She sat through her first 2 Blocks of class and during the 3rd the teacher stopped and anounced a new student, gaz ignored it like most things but much to her dismay the teacher assigned him the seat next to her.

She simply ignored the kid who looked somewhat different but was somewhat curious as well, she glared at him with his death glare but he seemed unaffected, this wasn't normal because most kids feared her, then she looked closer and saw that he had an experimental brain jack under his ear.

The teacher called him max, but she could see he found annoyance in that name just by his expression when he was called upon, he appeared to be wearing military chamo style Trip pants with chains, and a Z? Shirt underneath a vest whith what appeared to be neon colored padding.

Along his left arm ran an intricate design that appeared to be machine like in origin and upon closer inspection his left arm appeared to be bionically enhanced but disgned very well to mimic the appearance of being normal.

He was closely observing the room taking sweeps of the other students in the class then stopped for a min when he realized she was staring at him, this of course only made him uneasy because she was giving him what appeared to be the death glare.

He quietly spoke so as not to alert the teacher "is there something wrong?"she just continued to glare at him "whatever..." then he went back to what he was doing.

After class was out he simply strode out the door with a calm pace unlike the other students who simply ran out the door or climbed out the windows.

During lunch she sat down at her usual table eating alone again when "max" walked up to her table and sat down, "eating alone?" he asked her questioningly, "yeah so?" she answered back.

"actually there is a reason I am here... you see I have been following rumors of a person under the guise of a Demon Girl who could manipulate technology on a massive scale, and who can master any technology she sees fit."

"yeah so?"

"I have reason to believe that this person is you Gaz membrane."

she looked at him questioningly "how do you know my name?"

"if you haven't noticed already I'm not exactly human."

"ok but why do you need me?"

"well you see it's my arm... it suffered some damage when it's original owners wanted it and the tech from my head which as you probably already know would kill me."

"so you need me to fix up your arm?"

"and maybe a place to hide out if possible?"

sigh..."tell you what, I will let you hide out but no funny buisiness ok?"

he looked at her questioningly but agreed.

After school let out she met him at the agreed location and began heading back to her house, she had to go to work but assured him that she would work on his arm after she got back.

The night had been horrible, she had several incidents where guys made prank orders and several drunks come through the drivein and hit on her.

But after work she quickly headed home and found "max" resting on her couch, and unfortunately for her, her job got her back late however tomorrow was one of her off days so she decided not to work on his arm tonight and went up to bed.

He woke up early the next morning realizing he had passed out on the couch and then remembered that today was saturday so there was no school or anything else in the way so he got up in this unfamiliar environment and looked over at what appeared to be a book shelf, he picked up a book and began reading.

A few hours later gaz got up and walked over to the bathroom as she did every morning glad that she had today off from both school and work.

She walked over to the couch and found "max" reading a book she looked at it then looked over to him and spoke up "neitzche huh? It's a good read I got it from my dad's lab a while back."

"huh? Oh sorry if I wasn't supposed to-" "no it's fine, I'm glad to see somebody else who is proficient in the english language" "ah..." "so lets say we take a look at your arm?"

She took him down to her dad's now abandoned basement laboratory and had him sit up on the medical table, then began examining the arm, noticing the delicate craftmanship.

"hmm it seems to be ok from the outside... what exactly is wrong with it?"

"well you see It has been malfunctioning... here let me show you..." he reached down and picked up a block of metal only to have his hand begin shaking and then suddenly lose his grip, "that is the main problem right there, a malfunction in my mechanical systems."

She looked at the arm questioningly then looked back at him "I will need to be able to study and have access to the entire arm system, please take off your shirt" she said with a cold analytical tone.

He complied and took off his vest & shirt causing her to study his well built muscular stomach before walking over to the portable sensor device her dad used.

She scanned his arm with the device and while she waited for the results to come up on the dusty computer monitor she looked closely at the shoulder attachment and the vein like circuit pattern that seemed to merge with the veins in and around his chest & kneck also noticing that one of his eyes was prostetic.

Suddenly the screen made a beeping sound and she went over to it noticing several mechanical failures in what appeared to be his motor control circuits which if she was assuming right would only get worse until tottal mechanical failure of his left arm.

She looked at the screen to study the various access ports and even the blueprints the advanced computer brought up as it reverse engineered the bionic device she then went into her father's storage closet to get out the varous required tools and placed them onto a portable tray table then walked back over to "max".

"it seems I will need to open up your arm and make repairs in various locations but it shouldn't take too long" she said with a calm tone, he just looked at her, nodded then laid back as the table elevated so she could get an easier access at his arm.

She went into the otherroom and slipped on some medical gear to protect her from any problems came back in and deactivated the sensors along his arm, She then imobilized it and opened up the cover in the locations where the servomotors were damaged.

One by one she removed the servo motors then opened them up to examine & repair the damage, after that she placed the repaired servo's back into place and Sealed the arm up.

the entire process took the majority of the day but to her it was a thrill as she had never worked on anything as complex or interesting, after it was closed up & tightened down she reactivated his arm thus stopping the imobilization and then reactivated the sensors.

After the medical table was back at it's normal height he sat up and she handed him the block of metal again, "how does it feel?" "it feels great! Like new even" "well I did make some minor upgrades, it seemed so old and outdated, I hope you don't mind?" "not at all, I am very greatful."

he got up and was preparing to leave when she stopped him "you know you will still need a couple days to recouperate, why don't you stay here for a while longer?" "I don't want to be a bother-" "it's fine, really, you can stay on the couch if you like." she said with her usual calm dark tone.

Over the next couple days she listened to his story about his capture, the experiments done on him, and the various and detailed modifications done to his body so that he wasn't really all that human anymore.

On the last day he was listening to her as she answered questions about her mechanical skill and about how her and prof membrane never looked quite right then learning that they weren't too different from eachother.

It was then that a 7 ft figure under a long cloak with glowing eyes knocked on the door, it asked her several times about something called project Maximum Overdrive but she just continued to answer that she had never heard about it, then the figure said something about it being tracked to her house.

It was then that she put the information together and realzied he was talking about her guest, the guy with the cybernetic and bionic modifications.

The being got annoyed with her constant refusal of his entry so he shoved the door open and grabbed her by the collar causing "max" to getup and stand in a defensive posture, suddenly gaz shouted up the stairs "security!" which confused the strange thing.

After a short moment a small militia of monsterious robotic toys began swarming this 7ft thign forcing it to let go of gaz, "max" just stood back and watched the thing get torn appart & critically damaged by her "toys" and then they returned to their point of Origin.

The remains appeared to be robotic and very advanced with a humanoid design but made entirely out of carbon nano fibre/steel.

Gaz took the materials down to the basement lab to be anylized meanwhile "max" explained that his being here was putting her in danger, she tried to stop him again but was starting to get confused, part of her didn't care if left or stayed but another part of her was begging her to make him stay.

Unfortunately she just couldn't move because of her inner conflict so she did the only thing she would allow her self to do.

She walked over to him slowly and asked him to promise to return, which he agreed to then she stepped asside and he walked out the door he then jumped up, grabbed onto and swung from a lamp post than began moving towards the inner city with a strange parkour/ninja like style leaving her alone again.

**Authors Note: this story I left open in case it is decided that I continue it, however I hope you guys liked it and enjoyed the ending, don't forget to rate and reply as I love hearing comments ^_^!**


End file.
